Secret Life Season 5
by P3Forever16
Summary: The stories continue as Secret Life returns for another season. Amy and Ricky will have to accept the court's decision. Meanwhile, Adrian deals with the trial of Omar while Ben and Grace help her along the way. Don't miss the amazing new season! Read the Secret Life Season 5!
1. First Half of Season 5 Spoilers

**First Half of Season 5 Spoilers**

**The episodes will be in script format**

**A character that was in the second half of season 4 won't be back for the first half of Season 5**

**There will be two love triangle storylines**

**A wedding will occur between two characters that were previously married**

**The answer to the custody battle between Ricky and Amy will be answered**

**Ben becomes Adrian's "rock" again**

**Grace begins to go back to her old Christian ways**

**Leo begins to distance himself from Ricky and get closer to his own son Ben**


	2. First Half of Season 5 Teaser

_**Season 5 Teaser**_

**Secret Life Returns for a Can't Miss Premiere Event…**

Adrian looks at herself in the mirror with a sad face while tears fall down her face.

Amy slowly rubs her increasing baby bump.

_**Buried Feelings Will Begin to Surface…**_

Amy walks into the kitchen with her big baby bump.

**Amy** (smiles)**:** I can't believe I'm this happy.

_**SKIP TO:**_

Ricky hugs Amy and they embrace each other.

**Ricky:** I'm happy for you, Amy. I really am.

_**Friendships Will Be Questioned…**_

_**SKIP TO:**_

Wendy looks at something in worry.

Adrian has her arms around Ben's neck as he smiles down at her.

_**SKIP TO:**_

George rubs Kathleen's hand while she is in her hospital bed. She smiles at him and he returns a smile.

_**SKIP TO:**_

Anne slightly pushes George.

**Anne:** I can't believe you, George!

_**And Enemies Will Be Made.**_

_**SKIP TO:**_

Grace turns around in shock.

Grant looks at her with a smirk.

**Grant:** Once I tell the school board, your life will be over.

**Read the new season of Secret Life…January 7, 2014!**

**I chose the date because I want to at least complete 3 episodes so in case, I'm a little late to write an episode, I'll have one ready in advance. But trust me, this season is definitely good!**


	3. 5x01 To Begin With

**5x01 To Begin With...**

**INT-JUERGEN'S HOUSE-KITCHEN-MORNING**

Amy walks in to see Anne drinking coffee by the counter.

**Amy (smiling):** Good morning.

**Anne (smiling):** Good morning, Amy.

Amy walks over to the refridgerator and opens it, beginning to search for food.

**Anne:** Oh, Ricky called this morning. He wants to know if he's getting John today.

Amy sighs and shuts the refridgerator. She turns around to Anne with a sad face.

**Amy:** It's been three months and I still can't comprehend that judge's decision.

**Anne (smiles):** I know. It's seems unreal. No one thought the judge would decide for joint custody again.

**Amy (looks at Anne sadly):** I just can't help, but feel bad for John. He shouldn't have even been in that court with us. It shouldn't have even come to that.

**Anne (sad face):** Unfortunately, it did. But, seeing as how John's so young, he most likely won't remember any of it by the time he's seven or 8.

**Amy:** You're right.

**Anne:** So, how's Adrian holding up?

**Amy (looks at her with a sad face):** I don't really know.

**Anne:** I can't believe Omar would do that. From what I've been told, he seemed to be a good and respectable guy.

**Amy:** I didn't really think that. When we were at that graduation party, he left Adrian just because Ricky gave her a kiss.

**Anne:** You let Ricky kiss Adrian?

**Amy:** It wasn't like that, it was a LAST kiss. Trust me, she needed it.

**Anne:** So, have you talked to Ben?

Amy: Unfortunately, no. I'm pretty sure our ship has sailed. I mean, the more I think about him, the more I realize that the reason we never really worked out was because of me. I treated him like a toy. But, I don't regret any of it because it made me stronger and more mature.

Anne smiles at her oldest daughter, who returns a smile.

INT. BOYKEWICH'S HOUSE-BEN'S BEDROOM-MORNING

Ben is asleep on his with Adrian snuggled next him asleep as well.

Leo walks in and looks at them with a smile.

**Leo:** Ben. Adrian.

The two slowly wake up and look up at Leo.

**Leo:** Camille made breakfast. She really wants you to attend.

Ben looks down at Adrian.

**Ben:** Do you want breakfast?

**Adrian:** Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. You?

**Ben:** Yeah.

The two begin to sit up from the bed as Leo walks out.

Adrian smiles at him.

**Adrian:** Uh, I'm going to call and talk to Grace for a minute. Meet you downstairs?

Ben smiles at her.

**Ben:** Sure.

He walks out just as Adrian picks up her phone off the mantle and dials a number. She holds the phone to her ear.

INT-GRACE'S HOUSE-KITCHEN-MORNING

Grace walks into the kitchen with earphones in her ear, dancing. She opens the refrigerator and looks in. She reaches in and pulls out a carton of milk. She closes the refrigerator and sits the milk carton down on the counter. Her phone vibrates in her hand. She turns off her music, presses a button, and holds the phone to her ear.

**Grace:** Hey Adrian.

**Adrian:** Hi Grace.

**Grace: **What are you doing?

**Adrian:** I just woke up. I'm about to go and eat breakfast with Ben, Leo, and Camille. What about you?

**Grace:** I'm just about to make me a bowl of cereal. And then, I'm leaving for school. Unfortunately, Tammy is moving in with Tom and me today. I can't stand her…And we're going to church Sunday, but…how was the trial yesterday?

**Adrian:** Painful…I had to get on the stand yesterday. They asked me a ton of questions…the court makes their final decision tomorrow.

**Grace:** Adrian…Omar is going to prison. There's no way the court will let him walk away.

**Adrian:** Grace, his father is a lawyer. He has his own firm, which unbeknownst to me, has a rivalry against my dad's firm.

**Grace:** Oh gosh. Adrian…everything will be fine. I promise you.

**Leo (offscreen):** Adrian!

**Adrian:** I'll talk to you later, Grace.

**Grace:** Okay, Adrian.

Adrian hangs up the phone.

**INT-SHAKUR'S HOUSE-MORNING**

Ethan walks down the hallway with his bookbag on his back to see Margaret walk up to him from the sitting room.

**Margaret:** We need to talk, Ethan.

**Ethan:** About what?

**Margaret:** Jacob.

**Ethan:** What about him?

**Margaret (sighs):** Are you okay…about him staying in Africa?

**Ethan:** Yeah, I'm okay. It's not like we were deeply in love.

**Margaret:** But you two seemed to be.

Ethan shakes his head in disagreement.

**Margaret:** Okay…but if you need to talk to me about it, I'm all ears.

Ethan nods his head and walks towards the door.

**INT-COLLEGE CAMPUS-COFFEE SHOP**

Ricky walks in and stands in line behind one person.

The person walks away and he steps up to the counter to see a young woman standing there smiling at him.

**Woman:** Ricky?

**Ricky:** Uh…yes.

**Woman:** How are you?

**Ricky:** Uh…I-I'm good.

**Woman:** I haven't seen you since we were in the same foster home.

**Ricky:** Um…

Woman: You don't remember me?

Ricky shakes his head.

**Woman:** I'm Clementine.

Ricky's face lights up and he smiles.

**Ricky:** Wait, it's really you?

**Clementine:** Yep.

**Ricky:** How've you been?

**Clementine:** Good, I'm doing good.

**Ricky:** I can't believe this. It's been a long while.

**Clementine:** I know right.

**Ricky:** Wow.

**Clementine:** Yep. We should get together sometime…catch up.

**Ricky**: Definitely, when are you on break?

**Clementine:** In a few.

**Ricky:** Well, I'll wait for you. My class doesn't start for another hour.

Clementine smiles at Ricky as he returns a smile.

**INT-GRANT HIGH-HALLWAY-MORNING**

A young girl with brunette hair is trying to open her locker.

Ethan walks up to his locker which is right next to her's.

**Ethan (smirking):** Having trouble with your locker?

**Kathy (smirking):** How can you tell?

**Ethan:** What's your combination?

**Kathy:** 2…1..3…5…2…3…

Ethan opens her locker with a smirk.

**Ethan:** I hope I won't have to help you every time you need your locker open.

**Kathy:** You won't. I know how to do it now. Thanks though.

**Ethan:** You're welcome.

**Kathy:** What's your name?

**Ethan:** Ethan. What's yours?

**Kathy:** Kathy.

**Ethan:** So, I'm guessing you're new here?

**Kathy:** Yep, but I've already been informed of the gossip around her.

**Ethan:** Really?

**Kathy:** Yeah, I know that there's this girl named Amy who got pregnant her ninth grade year and she's the base of the drama around here.

Ethan laughs at her.

**Ethan:** Yeah, I know her.

**Kathy:** Well, I guess I should be heading to class now.

**Ethan:** Yeah. I'll see you around.

**Kathy (smirking):** We'll definitely see each other a lot since our lockers are right next to each other.

Kathy walks away, leaving Ethan with a smile on his face.

**INT-GRANT HIGH-HALLWAY**

Grace walks down the busy hallway and she sees Amy standing at her locker. She walks to her and smiles at her.

**Grace:** Hey Amy.

**Amy (Smiles back):** Hi Grace. How's everything?

**Grace:** Okay, I guess. My mom's getting her cancer treatment while I'm doing better with my grades.

Amy nods her head.

**Amy:** So…how's Adrian?

**Grace (Drops her smile):** She's…doing better than I thought, actually.

**Amy (frowns):** I feel so bad for her. She shouldn't be going through this.

**Grace:** I know right. She's been through hell this year. She lost her baby, she got divorced, and she's been abused by a crazy boyfriend.

**Amy:** I can't believe that Omar would do something like that.

**Grace:** Me neither. He and Adrian seemed good together.

**Amy:** Yeah. So, how's Ben doing? He's still taking care of her?

**Grace:** Yeah, she's…spending everyday at his house. He gets anything she needs. He takes good care of her.

**Amy:** That's Ben for ya. If he likes you, he'll take care of you.

**Grace:** You know it's funny…you, me, and Adrian all dated Ben at some poINT.

**Amy:** The three of us have also dated Ricky at some poINT.

**Grace:** Adrian and I both dated Jack at some point, but you haven't.

**Amy (laughs):** And I don't plan to. Besides, Jack is dating Madison. I couldn't hurt my best friend like that.

Grace smiles and nods her head.

**Grace:** Well, I'll talk to you later, Amy.

Grace walks away as Amy turns around to see Ben walk into the school.

He starts walking towards her and she nervously walks towards him as well.

They stop within feet from each other.

**Ben:** Hey Amy.

**Amy:** Hi Ben.

**Ben:** Uh, how's everything going with you?

**Amy:** I'm doing great.

**Ben:** How's the baby?

**Amy:** The baby's doing great too. How about you?

**Ben: **I'm doing alright.

**Amy:** What about Adrian?

**Ben:** She's struggling…She's going through a lot. Every time I think about what O-Omar did to her, I-I just want to p-punch a wall.

Amy wraps her arms around his neck, hugging Ben lightly.

He hugs her back as they both slightly smile.

They release each other as both drop their smiles.

**Ben:** I'm sorry. I shouldn't be-

**Amy:** No, Ben. You needed a hug. Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I made you and Ricky create a rivalry over me and I just made you both mad at me. I'm thankful of you for taking care of me and John when Ricky didn't and I'm thankful of you for trying to stay by my side since then. But, I messed up and I'm sorry for that.

**Ben:** Amy…I think we were both at fault. I shouldn't have tried to push myself into you and Ricky's relationship. I ended up being lonely and desperate. That is until I met Wendy.

**Amy:** So, you're happy?

**Ben (smiles):** Yeah…I'm happy. What about you?

**Amy (smiles):** Gosh…I'm happy too. I can't believe I'm this happy.

**Ben:** It took us a long time.

**Amy:** Yeah, but…I don't regret anything. Everything that's happened has made us become better people…happier people.

Madison and Jack walk towards Ben and Amy.

**Madison:** Amy!

Amy and Ben turn to them.

**Amy:** Hey Madison. Hi Jack.

**Jack:** Hey Amy. Hey Ben.

Ben nods his head at Jack.

**Amy:** Um, Jack. What are you doing here? You graduated already.

**Madison:** Amy, we really need your help.

**Amy:** Okay, tell me.

**Madison:** Um, I need you to…hook up with Jack.

**Amy (shocked):** What?!

**Ben (confused):** Um, Madison. A-are you on something? Did you take too many aspirins or something?

**Jack (smirks):** No, you guys. She's fine and I'm fine too, but the coach at my school apparently has some type of rivalry with her dad and he told the team if any of us date the guy's daughter, then we're off the team.

**Amy:** Okay, I'm still confused. Why do we have to hook up?

**Madison:** Well, because there's some sort of ritual the guys do before their season takes off.

**Jack:** The ritual is you have to bring a date to the pre-season party.

**Madison:** And I want someone that I can trust to be his date.

**Ben:** And you're okay with her not trusting you Jack?

**Madison:** Oh no, I trust him. I just don't trust whatever slut he can get to be his date.

**Ben:** Ahh…

**Jack:** So Amy…will you do it?

**Madison:** Please Amy…

**Amy (sighs):** Fine. But people are going to be asking questions about us since I'm pregnant.

**Jack:** Don't worry about that. I told them my girlfriend is pregnant.

**Amy:** Oh…

**INT-JUERGEN'S HOUSE-KITCHEN**

Ashley walks into the kitchen to hear a knock on the back door. She opens it and Griffin stands there smiling at her.

**Griffin:** Hey Ashley.

**Ashley:** Hello.

Ashley walks towards the table and sits down while Griffin walks, closing the door behind him.

**Griffin:** Is George here?

Anne walks in, with Robbie in her hand as she smiles at Griffin and Ashley.

**Anne:** Nope, but I am.

**Griffin:** Hello Ms. Juergens…Oh, is it going to be Mrs. Juergen's again?

**Anne:** Hopefully…it will be.

**Ashley (smiles):** Where are you going, mom?

**Anne:** I'm taking Robbie over to the church nursery and going to get something for dinner tonight. Why?

**Griffin:** Well, Ashley and I were kinda hoping we would be able to have a romantic dinner tonight.

**Anne:** Oh…well, that's going to be hard, you two. George really wants a homecooked meal tonight and I think he's planning on doing something special tonight.

**Ashley:** Well, there it goes.

Ashley stands up and folds her arms.

**Griffin:** Well, how about I just have dinner with you all?

**Anne:** I'd like that. What about you, Ashley?

**Ashley:** I guess.

**Griffin:** Okay then.

**Anne:** I'll see you two tonight at 8 then.

Anne opens the back door and walks out with Robbie.

She closes the door behind her as Griffin turns to Ashley.

**Griffin:** So, what do you think George's going to do?

**Ashley:** I don't know, it's my dad. He's not as predictable as he used to be.

Griffin smirks at her.

**INT-GEOFF'S RESTAURANT**

George walks in with a dark blue business suit on as he looks around him with a smile.

**INT-COLLEGE CAMPUS-COFFEE SHOP**

Ricky is sat at a table to see Clementine walking to him.

**Clementine (smiles):** Hey Ricky.

**Ricky (smiles):** Hey.

Clementine sits down across from him.

**Clementine:** So, how's life? What have you been doing?

**Ricky:** It's been…crazy. Let's just leave it at that. What about you?

**Clementine:** Mines' has been pretty hectic as well. But it's definitely been good…especially now since I see you again.

Ricky's phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket.

**Ricky:** I'm sorry, Clementine.

He answers it.

**Ricky:** Hello.

**INT-JUERGEN'S HOUSE-AMY'S BEDROOM**

Amy is on the phone with Ricky.

**Amy:** So, you're picking John up from nursery tonight, right?

**Ricky:** Of course.

**Amy:** Okay, I'm just making sure.

**Ricky:** Okay.

**Amy:** Bye.

**INT-COLLEGE CAMPUS-COFFEE SHOP**

Customers start walking in as Clementine stands up and walks behind the counter.

Ricky hangs up.

Ricky watches as Clementine handles the customers.

**INT-BOYKEWICH'S HOUSE-BATHROOM**

Adrian looks at herself in the mirror.

She wipes her tear-filled face with her hands.

**INT-BOYKEWICH'S HOUSE-BATHROOM**

Camille walks in to see Adrian lied on the bed.

**Camille:** Adrian?

Adrian opens her eyes and slowly sits up.

Camille quickly smiles at her.

**Camille:** Adrian. You need to get up.

**Adrian:** Is something wrong?

**Camille:** Yes.

She sits down next to Adrian and smiles at her.

**Camille:** There's another pretty woman in this house now and you're not really showing it to the men here. You should go take a shower, put some makeup on, be the Adrian Lee everyone knows again.

**Adrian:** I can never be that person again. Now I'm just the dumb high school graduate who was in an abuse relationship.

**Camille:** Hey. Stop that. Omar is behind bars and the trial is going well. He's not getting out of there.

**Adrian:** Camille, something in me broke when Omar first started abusing me. For the first time in a long while, I felt loved again and I thought…maybe he was the one.

**Camille:** Adrian…you didn't deserve any of the abuse you got.

**Adrian:** I didn't deserve a lot of things that's happened to me in my life. I lost my best friend and the first guy I've ever loved at a young age, then I got pregnant in high school and I lost her…I lost Mercy. And now, I've gotten abused by someone I've put a lot of my trust in. I don't think I can trust anyone anymore.

**Camille:** Don't say that, sweetie.

**Adrian:** It's true.

**Camille:** So you don't trust Ben…Leo or me?

Adrian looks away from her.

**Camille:** Okay, well, you're parents coming over in a bit to check on you. You should probably get cleaned up a bit.

Camille stands up and walks towards the door, but stops.

**Camille:** I know a lot has happened to you sweetie, but…you must know that it makes you a stronger woman.

Camille walks out, leaving Adrian looking at Ben's dresser.

**INT-GRANT HIGH-HALLWAY**

Ethan turns a corner and continues to walk down the hallway.

Kathy walks up beside him with a smile.

**Kathy:** Hello.

**Ethan:** Hey.

**Kathy:** So…where are you going?

**Ethan:** Well, I've gotta find this girl for a ride.

Kathy's face changes into a frown.

**Kathy:** Oh…

Ethan notices it.

**Ethan:** She's just my brother's ex-girlfriend.

**Kathy:** But I've heard that you get around.

**Ethan:** That was my past, and in the summer, I was in a committed relationship.

**Kathy:** Yeah, I heard about that one too.

Ethan stops walking as well as Kathy and they turn to each other.

**Ethan:** What'd you hear?

**Kathy:** I heard you changed gears and started dating a boy.

**Ethan:** True, but that's over. It's not like I loved the guy or anything. It was just-

**Kathy:** I understand, I understand…in fact, over the summer, I also dated someone of the same gender.

**Ethan:** How was it?

**Kathy:** The relationship was good, but I had to move away.

**Ethan:** Oh…so, have you started getting interested in someone else lately?

Kathy smiles at him.

**Kathy:** Yeah, but I don't want to rush into a relationship after just moving here.

**Ethan:** I understand, when my guy moved, a lot of girls started hitting on me again. But I told them I'm not ready for a relationship again yet.

**Kathy:** But as usual, they're still chasing after you.

**Ethan:** Yeah.

Kathy smiles at him.

**Ethan:** Um…do you maybe want to go to a movie or something…only as friends, of course?

**Kathy:** Yeah, I'd like that.

**Ethan:** Alright.

Ethan smiles at her and walks away.

Kathy's face turns to worry as she looks around her.

**INT-HOSPITAL-KATHLEEN'S ROOM**

Kathleen is sitting on her bed, watching television.

A knock goes on her door.

**Kathleen:** Come in!

The door opens and George walks in with a smile.

**George:** Hey.

He shuts the door behind him and sits in the chair next to her.

**Kathleen:** Hey. I didn't expect you to come by.

**George:** I was just out and I decided to just come see how you're doing.

**Kathleen:** Well, I'm doing well. The chemo's going well and the doctors say my charts are good.

**George:** That's good. How are Grace and Tom?

**Kathleen:** They're doing well. Only thing is, Grace doesn't want to be at home with Tom and his girlfriend.

**George:** Well, if she wants, she can stay with us. I mean, Nora's moved back in with her girlfriend now and Ashley's moving back into the garage. So there's an extra room in the house for Grace.

**Kathleen:** I don't know, I really want someone there with Tom. He's always had someone there for him, to guide him and help him. I'll be worried sick about him every day. I'm worried sick about him now.

**George:** Hey.

He places his hand on one of her's and cups it with his other hand.

**George:** Everything's going to be fine. You don't need to worry about a thing.

**Kathleen:** Thank you George for coming by. It really means a lot to me.

George smiles at her as she returns a smile.

**INT-BOYKEWICH'S HOUSE- SITTING ROOM**

Adrian walks in to see Reuben and Cindy talking to Leo and Camille.

**Cindy:** Hey Adrian.

**Reuben:** Hi sweetie.

**Adrian:** What's going on?

**Leo:** We're just talking.

**Camille:** Yeah, are you okay?

**Adrian:** No, something's fishy. Spill it.

Adrian folds her arms and stares at them.

**Cindy:** Well, sweetie…we were just talking about you coming back home.

**Adrian:** No, I don't want to

**Reuben:** Adrian. Don't you think you would feel safer being at home with your parents?

**Adrian:** Not really. You both have work and I'll be at home by myself. Living here, there's always someone here that I can trust.

**Cindy:** We just thought you would feel safer-

**Adrian:** No. I am good where I am now. Okay?! I'm good.

Adrian turns around and walks out of the room leaving Leo, Camille, Reuben, and Cindy in worry.

**INT-COLLEGE CAMPUS-COFFEE SHOP**

Ricky walks in just as Clementine is cleaning tables.

**Ricky:** Hey.

**Clementine:** Hey Ricky. Uh, what happened earlier?

**Ricky:** There's something I need to tell you.

**Clementine:** What is it?

Ricky sits down as well as Clementine.

**Ricky:** I have a son.

**Clementine (shocked):** You have a son?

**Ricky (nervous):** Yeah. His name's John and the girl that called me earlier is his mother, Amy.

**Clementine:** Oh…s-so, are you two together?

**Ricky:** No, we're not.

**Clementine:** Well, what's so bad?

**Ricky:** I just thought I should explain to you about earlier.

**Clementine:** Well I'm glad you told me that you have a son. How old is he?

**Ricky:** He's four.

**Clementine:** That's good.

Ricky nods his head.

**Clementine (smiles):** Ricky, you are sweet. And I have to admit that…I've had a crush on you since we were in foster home together.

**Ricky (smiles):** I didn't know that.

**Clementine:** Yeah, but then I left and now we're here.

**Ricky:** Listen, Clementine. If we are to be friends, you have to understand that John comes first before anything and anyone.

**Clementine:** I understand that, Ricky. I'm not one of those chicks who make their friends choose between her or their children.

Ricky smiles at her as she returns a smile.

**INT-PRESEASON PARTY-NIGHT**

Jack and Amy walk in as they look around at all of the college students dancing to music.

**Jack:** Okay Amy…one of my team members is right there.

He pointed to his team member drinking.

Jack and Amy walked over to them as his team member recognized him.

**Jack:** Hey.

**Team Member:** Jack! My man! Is this your date?

**Jack:** Yeah, her name is Amy.

**Amy:** Hello.

**Team Member (smiles):** Hello. My name's Mike.

**Amy (smiles):** Hello Mike.

**Jack:** Mike, where's your date?

**Mike:** Ah, she bailed on me. We were dancing and she just left me because she's mad I had to talk to my child's mother.

Jack nods his head.

Mike steps closer to Jack and Amy.

**Mike:** So…when are you going to tell coach you're dating his rival's daughter?

Jack and Amy look at him in shock.

**Mike:** Yeah, I know man. But I'm not going to tell him.

Both Jack and Amy sigh in relief.

**Jack:** Thank you.

**Mike:** Welcome.

Mike walks away, leaving Jack and Amy in relief.

**INT-JUERGEN'S HOUSE-DINING ROOM-NIGHT**

Anne, Ashley, and Griffin are sat at the table.

**Anne:** I wonder what's taking your father so long, girls.

Amy walks in and sits down.

**Amy:** Dad's not here yet?

**Ashley:** Well, mom did say it seems like he has a surprise.

**Amy:** I'm starving. Can we just eat already, mom?

**Anne:** Not yet, Amy. I want your father here with us. We can't have a family dinner without your father.

**Ashley:** Uh, mom? Are you forgetting that Amy's pregnant?

**Griffin:** Ashley…

**Ashley:** What?

George walks in with a smile.

**George:** Hey everyone. I didn't know you were going to be here, Griffin.

He sits down at the table.

**George:** Okay, I have an announcement to make everyone.

**Anne:** What is it?

**Ashley:** Please tell me you didn't buy another dog.

**George:** No, but I did buy something…I bought Geoff's!

Everyone look at him happily and shocked.

**Ashley:** Really dad?

**Anne:** That's amazing, George!

George smiles at them.

**INT-SHAKUR'S HOUSE-ETHAN'S BEDROOM**

Ethan is on the phone with Kathy.

**Ethan:** So, when do you want to go see a movie?

**INT-KATHY'S HOUSE-KATHY'S BEDROOM**

**Kathy:** I don't know.

**Ethan:** How about next Saturday?

**Kathy (smiles):** That'd be great.

**Ethan (smiles):** Yes.

**Kathy:** Listen, I have to talk to you later, Ethan. I have to wash dishes with my grandother.

**Ethan:** Okay.

Kathy hangs up.

She turns to a brown bag next to her and picks it up.

**INT. KATHY'S HOUSE-BATHROOM**

She walks into the bathroom with the brown bag and closes the door.

**INT. KATHY'S HOUSE-KITCHEN**

Kathy's grandmother is washing dishes.

**Grandmother:** Kathy! You didn't tell me how you're first day in high school was!

She pulls a box labeled Earliest Result Pregnancy Test.

**Grandmother:** Sweetheart! You're only young once!

She sits on the floor with her head in her hands.

**Grandmother:** You need to have a little more fun!

Kathy looks at herself in the mirror and back to the pregnancy test in sadness and worry.

**Please leave your reviews, comments, theories about what will happen later in the stories, and suggest pairings.**


End file.
